


Good Boy for Daddy

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cock Slut, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pervert Erwin Smith, Rimming, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Winmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin had rules- including one to the effect of "No consorting with recruits young enough to be his kid." Armin Arlert is delighted to discover, however, that that rule becomes considerably more flexible when one is willing to actually address Commander Smith as "Daddy." </p><p>Underage, Daddy-Kink, enthusiastically consensual. Read tags for other warnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested some WinMin daddy kink in the comments of another WinMin ficlet of mine, "The Beauty of Youth." So I decided... why the hell not? I've got the day off from work. So have some OTP kinkiness. <3

“Can I speak to you for a moment, Sir?”

Erwin didn’t glance up from his papers. “Oh… certainly, Arlert. Come in.”

Armin slunk into his commander’s office, discreetly latching the door behind him. He had been watching Erwin from a distance for far too long, and grown bored of the attentions of his classmates. And he’d be damned if he left the office before getting a taste of Erwin Smith.

“Well, I was thinking about the latest Expedition.”

“Oh? You know I'm always interested in your opinion, Arlert,” Erwin said honestly, although he still didn’t look up from his papers. Armin felt a flare of annoyance.

“Would you mind bringing out the map, Sir?”

Erwin finally glanced up, still irritatingly indifferent. “Oh, sure.” Rising, he went to the cabinet and pulled down the map. Once he had spread it out on his desk, he sat back down and motioned. “Continue.”

Armin, silent, hopped up so that he was seated on the edge of Erwin’s desk, on the map itself. He leaned far over in order to reach the spot on the map he supposedly wanted, arching his back as he did so. “If we approach directly from the Northwest, as we have been, we’ll run into two forests before we reach Shiganshina.”

“I’m aware,” Erwin said. Armin held his gaze until it was obviously uncomfortable for his commander, and then cocked his head slightly.

“Of course you are,” he murmured. “You’re a smart man, Sir. I should be used to not having to explain my intentions to you.”

Erwin gave him a questioning look. “You should. So do get to the point, Arlert.”

 _So dense…!_ Armin thought irritatedly. _I'm sprawled across your damn desk, Old Man! What do you_ think _I'm getting at?_

“I just think that a less direct approach would be more efficient, in the long run,” he said, slumping forward so that he was lying flat on his stomach, arms crossed at the very edge of Erwin’s desk and head resting on them. “Either that or smaller parties that wouldn’t have such difficulty navigating the forests.”

Now Erwin seemed to have an inkling of what he was really getting at. “Arlert,” he said, his voice a warning. “It’s disrespectful to lie on a superior’s desk in such a way.”

“’In such a way?’” the boy echoed, with an amused smirk. “Is there a respectful way to lie on a superior’s desk?”

“Arlert, please,” Erwin groaned. “I don’t have time for this, not today.”

Being reminded of the other times he had tried- and failed –to catch Erwin’s attention was a sore irritation, and he pulled himself forward slightly.

“Would it also be disrespectful to ask to be fucked on a superior’s desk?”

“Armin Arlert, I do _not_ consort with boys half my age,” Erwin declared, even if he was fidgeting slightly. “You’re young enough that you could be my son.”

And that gave the blonde boy an idea.

“Doesn’t that excite you, though?” he asked, pulling himself a bit farther forward so that he could dangle his hands over the edge of the desk, fingers tracing teasingly up Erwin’s thighs. The older man didn’t move. “I know that excites me, _Daddy_.”

Erwin stiffened, and Armin watched in amusement as something twitched to life in his pants.

“What… did you just…?”

Armin squirmed off the desk and ended up seated on Erwin’s lap. Although his commander was rigid and wide-eyed, he didn’t push him off as the younger boy fiddled with his collar and fingered his bolo tie.

“Doesn’t that excite you, Daddy?” he purred. “I’ll be a good boy for Daddy, I really will.” He ran his hands along Erwin’s chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath and the pulse of his strong, pounding heart. Armin felt his own heart respond, beating faster with excitement. “Please, Daddy… let me be a good boy.”

Erwin Smith gave a throaty chuckle, reaching up with one hand to cup Armin’s face and look deep into those teasing blue eyes. “You, Armin Arlert, are a wretched, shameless little slut.”

“No one’s ever said so in as many words. I’m flattered, Sir.” Grinning with triumph, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Erwin’s lips, and laughed lightly at his commander’s stunned expression.

And then Erwin Smith was kissing him back, deeply and passionately and roughly. Armin moaned thickly with satisfaction, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. When Erwin broke the kiss, Armin raised his head, accepting the kisses and nibbles that the other was trailing down his neck.

“Ah-! Yes, Daddy, oooh! That feels _so_ good, Daddy, please don’t stop!”

Erwin gave a guttural growl as his hands groped lower, unbuttoning Armin’s uniform shirt and ridding him of it with one swift movement. Armin let out a soft cry as he felt war-roughened hands grasp his sides and stroke his hips.

“Such a good boy,” Erwin growled, and Armin whimpered.

“Always for you, Daddy.”

Leaning back slightly, Armin stripped his commander of his shirt, as well, before sliding off his lap and deftly unhooking his belt. Erwin gave a throaty moan as his length was exposed, swollen and throbbing and already leaking precum. Armin gave a crooning little exclamation.

“You’re so big, Daddy!” he said, lapping experimentally at the older man’s shaft. He giggled. “And already wet!”

“Don’t tease me,” Erwin growled. “You’re the little cock-slut that wanted this so badly.”

Armin grinned, running his tongue along his commander’s rock hard erection, from base to tip. He wondered, for a moment, if he would be able to manage to take it all into his mouth without gagging. He had expected Erwin to be huge, but this surprised even him. He shivered with delight in anticipation of having it inside him, in what was to come.

“Daddy, you’re so huge and _tasty_ ,” he purred, slipping his lips around the head of the shaft, moaning and pressing at the erection with his tongue. Sucking gently, he took more of his commander into his mouth incrementally, moaning as the tip of it hit the back of his throat. Swallowing, he felt Erwin buck under him as he began to bob his head up and down.

“Aah, fuck…!” Erwin groaned heavily, one of his hands knotting in Armin’s hair. “ _Fuck_ …!!”

Grinning around the cock in his mouth, Armin redoubled his efforts, licking and sucking sweetly, moving his head up and down rapidly. He could feel hot precum dripping into the back of his throat, and swallowed more frequently to keep from gagging. Erwin cried out roughly, and Armin felt his own arousal throb at the sound of it. One hand on his commander’s thigh to steady himself, he reached down to touch his own still-clothed length, moaning throatily around Erwin.

Erwin came quicker than expected, convulsing and crying out loudly enough to let the whole of Head Quarters know what was going on. Armin smirked, taking this as a compliment to his skill. Almost immediately, he felt the cock in his mouth start to grow hard again, but drew back and swallowed the cum that had filled the back of his throat. Erwin leaned down and kissed him sweetly, tongue cleaning up the drops of cum that had escaped his lips.

“Get up onto my desk. On your hands and knees,” the older man ordered throatily, and Armin shivered with anticipation and delight.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Climbing up onto Erwin’s desk, knocking the map off as he did so, Armin slipped his pants down and deposited them on the ground. Before he turned around, he let Erwin examine him, running one huge hand down his narrow chest and smooth stomach, fingers flicking teasingly along his length.

“Excited?” he asked, and Armin whimpered.

“Yes, Daddy. Very excited,” he panted, eyes flashing teasingly.

“Turn around, then.”

Armin did as he was told, leaning over and gripping the edge of the desk as he lifted his hips. He felt Erwin’s roughened but gentle hands on his ass, rubbing and massaging gently, and he moaned softly as hot pleasure tingled through him.

“Daddy…!” he moaned, toes curling as he felt himself spread by those large hands. “Oh _Daddy,_ yes…!”

And then Erwin’s tongue was in him, around him, all over him at once. Armin wailed softly as the hot, wet organ licked inside him, prying him open and slipping in deep, massaging the ring of muscles that guarded his entrance. Erwin’s hands were on his hips, which had begun to buck involuntarily. He cried out sweetly as the moist hotness teased him, pressing himself back into Erwin’s face.

“Yes, yes Daddy…!” he whimpered. “Yes Daddy, eat me…! Eat me more Daddy, more, please, Daddy…! Your tongue, Daddy, I love your tongue! Oooh Daddy, Daddy yes, yes! Daddy, your tongue, give me your tongue, Daddy…! You eat me so sweetly, Daddy, I love it, I love it, Daddy!”

Erwin groaned, his reawakening erection aided by the boy’s wailed words. He was surprised, with all his panting and moaning, that Armin hadn’t come yet. Reaching down, he stroked the boy’s length experimentally, earning a tremulous wail.

“Oh _Daddy_ , yes _please…!!_ ”

Indeed, his cock was rock hard, throbbing, and seeping precum all over Erwin’s hand. The older man, although he didn’t pause in his attentions, took a moment to marvel at the young boy’s stamina. Nipping slightly at the Armin’s tender skin, he was rewarded with a soft sob.

“Daddy, Daddy, _yes…_!” he was still whimpering, much to Erwin’s delight. “Daddy, yes, eat my ass…! Eat it, please, eat it more and more…!”

Erwin did just that for several more minutes, putting all his effort into pleasuring the boy, using his tongue and his teeth and occasionally reaching down to stroke Armin’s hardened length, then using his fingers to tease and stretch his partner’s entrance. But eventually, when the boy was a panting and trembling mess, he came up and bent over the boy and brought his lips close to his ear.

“Think you can take Daddy’s cock for him, hmm?”

Armin whimpered seductively, moaned breathily, “Yes, Daddy, please…! Please give me your cock, Daddy, give me all of your cock…!”

Erwin gave a throaty groan of desire. He was as hard as ever, by that time, and reached for the lube he kept in the back of his left hand desk drawer- even though Armin was dripping with his commander’s saliva, one could never be too careful. Then he positioned himself, suddenly vividly aware of their size difference and admittedly nervous about it. But Armin’s whimpering and whining and pleading urged him on, and eventually he slipped the head of his length inside.

Armin gasped with electric pleasure as Erwin entered him. Despite it all, the man was _huge_ , he now realized, and he practically wailed with desire at the thought of being so filled.

“Aah--! Daddy, yes, Daddy, _please_ …!! I want all of you, I want all of you _now,_ Daddy, now _please_!!”

“What a spoiled little brat,” Erwin growled playfully, and Armin whimpered.

“Daddy, I'm a good boy.”

Erwin complied with his young partner’s request, albeit still carefully as he pushed the rest of his length into the boy. Armin moaned, his chest heaving as he fought for breath, eyes rolling back in his head as his commander’s length touched every sensitive spot in him all at once. Shaking his head slightly, he whimpered a half-coherent request for more, _more, Daddy…!_

Slowly at first, then quicker, Erwin began to thrust. Armin sang sweetly each time he slammed in, the pain and pleasure so intense that the boy could barely think, could barely comprehend it. Erwin, likewise, was moaning heavily at the hot tightness of the young body closed around him, his brain a haze of intense pleasure. Armin’s back arched, head thrown back as he wailed again, and Erwin felt his whole body convulse with arousal at the sound.

“Aaah-!! Yes, Daddy, there, there…!! Faster, Daddy, harder, please! Daddy, harder, _please_ …!!”

Erwin complied, his thrusts picking up speed until it was all Armin could do to stay on the desk. All he could do to remain intact beneath his commander. He could feel himself growing closer, closer… screwed his eyes shut as he held back, intend upon making this last.

Then Erwin came, an explosion of hot stickiness deep inside Armin that sent him over the edge at last. The boy climaxed with a tremulous wail, spraying his seed across Erwin’s desk as his back arched and spasmed. Then he slumped forward, completely and utterly spent, letting himself go limp and slide off Erwin’s shaft. Wordlessly, the commander bent and licked up the cum that had splattered across his ass, his tongue sending waves of pleasure tingling through Armin. Once he had finished, he slumped into his chair. Armin, aware of this, turned and crawled into Erwin’s lap, letting himself be held to the older man’s chest gently.

“Was I a good boy, Daddy?” he murmured, into the crook of Erwin’s neck. His commander chuckled.

“You were a very good boy,” he replied. “Daddy thinks we need to do this again.”

And Armin felt himself grin slightly with triumph, nipping at Erwin’s neck. “I’d like that, Daddy. I’d like that very much.” 


End file.
